With ever-increasing advancements in the field of multi-function devices (MFDs), there is observed an augmented printing of documents comprising text, image, and/or graphic objects. In a print path, an electronic device, such as a high resolution scanner, scans a document and transmits the scanned document to an MFD, such as a digital printer. The MFD may perform halftoning of the received scanned document for printing. However, during halftoning, the quality of the scanned document may degrade and an obvious screen pattern, due to the moiré effect, may be observed. In order to increase the quality of the halftoned document, and avoid the moiré effect, de-screening and enhance filters may be selected based on the halftone frequency.
In certain scenarios, a halftone frequency corresponding to a scanned document may be different from a halftone frequency corresponding to another scanned document. Even for a single scanned document, there may exist multiple halftone frequency components. Thus, in such scenarios, it may be utmost critical to determine one or more halftone frequency components corresponding to the scanned image. Currently, various technologies, such as complex neighborhood, frequency transformation, application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) based image processing, and software-based image processing techniques, are utilized to determine halftone frequency components corresponding to a scanned document. However, such technologies are relatively complex and expensive to implement in a software-based image path, thus, these technologies have only been used in high-end production scanning systems. Thus, a simple and efficient image processing technique is desirable that may be utilized to estimate halftone frequencies.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.